1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to signal cables and, particularly, to a low voltage differential signal (LVDS) cable.
2. Description of Related Art
In an LVDS transmission system, LVDS cables are often used to transmit high-frequency differential signals between liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and motherboards of computers. The LVDS transmission system must meet a requirement of lowering electromagnetic interference and eliminate noise. However, ordinary LVDS cables are flexible flat cables (FFCs), which cannot achieve a good transmission quality.